


all i want is the taste that your lips allow

by dont_cry_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dunno what else to tag, M/M, Teacher AU, Teacher!Harry, just fluffy fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, relationship progressing real damn fast, teacher!Louis, teachers snogging lol, this is a story without any plot tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_cry_larry/pseuds/dont_cry_larry
Summary: Harry is a new teacher at the school Louis is already teaching at. Louis has to show Harry the school and they just get along from the very start. That's it. Fluffy teacher fluff.





	

"Mr. Tomlinson? Could I talk to you for a second?" The school directors's voice sounds like a bomb in the quiet classroom.

The teacher's head shoots up and his eyes widen. That can't be- he couldn't be fired! Louis stands up and nods, wiping his sweaty hands on his black and tight pants. He feels himself strarting to sweat a little as he steps out of the room and a substitute techer comes into it, looking over the students who are writing an exam.

"You look a little pale. Are you doing okay?" The director asks again and Louis nods lightly and pulls the corners of his lips up in a forced smile. "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that you seem to be loved dearly by your students and it looks like they seem to learn a lot in your classes." Louis feels himself being able to breath again. "You're a great example for this schooland we hired a new teacher, who will start working here next monday as you might already know." He smiles warmly and sympathetically at Louis. "I would like you to show him around on monday and explain him a little more about how this school system works. His name is Harry Styles and I'm gonna hand you his schedule. You should probably study it during the weekend and then show him where his classroom is and how the students are. He'll teach English as you do and sports."

"Oh, okay," Louis swallows and nods again. Of course he's incredible relieved that he isn't fired, but seriously? He has to correct tons of exams and now he needs to study this style guy's schedule as well. What kind of name is that amyways?

"Great, here's the schedule," the bald man gives Louis a sheet of paper. "Do you have any more questions?"

"Uhm..." Louis trails off. "Who's gonna take my classes on monday?" He asks then, still having a few more questions laft.

"I'll organise a substitude." The old man nods.

"And where am I supposed to meet him?"

"You'll come to my office at normal time and he'll wait there for you. And- oh- before I'll forget it, he gave me his e-mail adress. You can send him a message or not. However you want," he pulls out a small piece of paper and hands it to Louis as well.

"Okay, right. Thank you, Mr. Johansson." Louis thanks the director and he might be a little relieved that he won't have to tech on monday. Don't understamd him wrong, he loves his students, his kids, but one day off won't be all that bad.

"No need to thank me. I'm happy you're doing it." Mr. Johansson holds out his hand and Louis shakes it with a small smile, being so happy that his boss isn't a complete asshole.

"You're welcome."

"Great, if you have any more questions. Just ask. I'm in my office." That are the last words he says, before dissapearing in the maze of hallways.

The blue eyed teacher is a little baffled when he is standing in front of the door of his own classroom. He sighs, while looking at his small watch; one more hour and five minutes. Then he goes back into the room and gives the substitude teacher, who exits the class, a thankful smile.

"You have a little more than an hour left, guys," he tells his students, who just groan and try to write faster. Louis chuckles, before sitting back down at his work and goes back to correcting some ninth-grader's exam.

He is finished with the exams about fourty minutes later and puts them back in his teachers bag. He sights quietly, seems like the only sounds he is making this day, and leans back in his chair, closing his eyes.

"Mr. T?" Some quiet and high voice asks.

"Hm?" He looks up and sees a small hand in the air, belonging to Calsey, one of his senior year students. Louis stands up and goes over to her and crouches himself next to her. "What's up, love?"

"Here, number four," she points to exercise four on the sheet of paper. "What do you mean with 'define'?" He voice is so quiet and still so loud in the room which is only filled with the rustling of papers and the scratching of pencils.

"Well, it's supposed to mean how you think of it. What's your opinion on it. You need to describe it and then explain why." He tells her and she smiles thankfully up at him.

"Okay, thanks."

Louis walks back to his desk and takes out his laptop, which he didn't shut of yet. He just opens it and types in his password, before opening google and logging in on his e-mail-account. Before he knows it, he is writing down this Harry Style's e-mail-address and types in a short letter to him.

**to: harrry.styles@gmail.com**

**from: louistomlinson@gmx.com ******

_Dear Mr. Styles,_

_I've been told that you are going to work at The Hayfield School in Doncaster and I am honored to tell you that I am going to show you around the school. I am not sure if you already know about it, but we are going to meet at the school director's office at about half past nine._

_I hope you are going to like it here,_

_Yours sincerely, Louis Tomlinson ___

He looks through the e-mail once more, searching for any mistakes; yes teachers sometimes do them es well, and sending it when he can't find any.

"John, give me my pencil back!" He hears a girl's voice screeching and looks up immediately. Louis stands up when he sees one of his stutents pointing his tongue out at the poor Sarah, whose face is completely red.

"Jonathon Davis! You are going to hand me your exam immediately and Sarah her pencil back!" Louis voice roars through the classroom and the boy huffs, before throwing the pencil at Sarah and stomping up to Louis' desk, letting the sheets of papers fall onto it.

"Why do you always prefer the girls?" He mumbles, before stomping back to his seat.

"Jonathon, what did you just say?" Louis asks, his voice still loud but quieter than before.

"That you prefer the girls. You give them better grades and are nicer with them." He repeats and everyone in the room looks weirdly at the kid. No one agrees with him.

"Just because Sarah has a better grade than you, doesn't mean that I prefer her. There's always a reason behind it. You, for example, disturb my classes pretty often. That might be the reason, John," Louis stays calm, not trying to laugh at his students statement. He doesn't prefer girls. Not in any kind of ways.

"Only, because they have boobs," the boy murmurs and earns lots of glares from the girls. Even some of the guy's.

"What are you even talking about?" Louis raises his eybrows. He normally hates talking to one student over the whole class. "That's not true."

"Of course it it."

"Uhm, okay. When you think so, but seriously I am definitely not interested in 'boobs'." Louis chuckles quietly, shaking his head.

"What do you mean with that?"

"Well, I'm surprised you don't know I'm gay. I like men. I am not interested in girls at all. Sorry to dissappoint you, mate." Louis jusrt shrugs his shoulders, before he hears the class murmur.

"Nuh," he speaks up again. "We're in the middle of an exam, remember? Ya need to keep quiet or I'll have you give me your exams." Louis laughs again, before his laptop dings, signalling a new e-mail.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Some girl asks up and the blue eyed man lets out a bark of laugh.

"No, I'm sorry, but it's just your future sports teacher, Mr. Styles." Louis shakes his head.

"I heard he's hot," another voice says and Louis just shakes and smiles.

Typically kids.

He can't stop himself from googling the name 'Harry Styles' though. And the answers are shocking, it seems like hes some super genius. And it's true, he is hot and good looking, incredible to be honest.

He has long and brown, wavy hair and he looks tall, so so tall. His legs, geez, and this is only a picture of him. His eyes are incredible green and his lips plump and heart shaped and incredible. His jawline is so freaking sharp and Louis is swalliwing the lump down his throat. He is so totally Louis' type.

He hears someone in the front seats giggling and he looks up to see everyone looking at their desk, even Jonathon.

Louis just rolls his eyes before going back to his e-mail account. He opens the mail from the new teacher.

**to: louistomlinson@gmx.com**

**from: harrry.styles@gmail.com ******

_Dear Mr. Tomlinson,_

_It's nice from you to inform me about you showing me the school. And the pleasure is right on my side. I hope we are going to be great collegues and I bet that I am going to like it at The Hayfield School. I've only heard the best about it and about you, too. I am happy that I am not the only one being so young there, because at the school where I did my education, I was the only teacher under about fifty years._

_Anyways, I am looking forwards to monday._

_Yours, Harry Styles ___

Louis chuckles while reading the mail. He knows the feeling of being the only young one, and it's a horrible one for that matter. But why does he know Louis' age?

Did he- did he google him as well?

Louis feels his cheeks heating up and the a boy's voice cooing at him. "Look, he's blushing."

"Shut up, will ya? I'm gonna take everyone's exam right now if you decide to speak up, alright?" Louis raises the volume of his voice and everyone is quiet again.

Just as Louis is about to type in an answer to the new teacher the schoolbell rings, making all the students pack their things and hand their exams out to him. When everyone is out of the room, Louis shuts his laptop and packs his things as well, not forgetting about the e-mail, but postponing it on when he is home.

Louis gets into his car and drives home with a small smile on his face, hoping or even knowing that monday will be a great start in the new week.

# -

"I'm sorry, Ms." Louis says to a teacher he's only seen before as he runs towards the direcors's office. How could he be late today? He's always on time, but of course his alarm clock decided not to work on the day he's going to show the most gorgeous human being around his school.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Louis pants as he arrives at the office and wants to open the door but it's somehow locked. Like, what the hell?

"Hm, I guess you are Louis Tomlinson?" A deep and raspy voice interrups his thoughts and he looks up to see pretty and calming green eyes. He feels like sunday. Like breakfast in bed. And sleeping long. And drinking hot cocoa with marshmallows. Yes, Louis still loves it even though he is twenty-eight by now.

"Y-yeah. You're Harry?" He asks, quickly adding, "Harry Styles?"

"Harry's just fine. It's not like there's a reason why we should only use our surnames, right?"

"Yeah, that's true," Louis agrres, nodding. "Uhm, do you know where Mr. Johansson is?"

"Yeah, he's ill and said he couldn't make it today," Harry shows him his phone, an e-mail from the director being showed on the screen.

"Oh, I didn't..." Louis trails off, looking on his phone and realising that he actually got the e-mail, but just didn't look at it. "Oh, shit. Look, here's the message."

Harry let's out a deep chuckle and Louis feels his knees go weak, which is not fucking normal since he's not in high school anymore. Well, technically he is, but not in the way he means. Just, like- Louis groans.

"What's wrong?" Harry's concerned voice asks and it's the same voice as before but now it just sounds so much softer and just so so warm and Louis wants to cuddle into Harry's chest and be held close to him and just hear his voice all day long. Maybe even singing to him, geez, maybe he's a horrible singer. But, that isn't even the point, Louis just wants to hear his voice all day long. And, by the way, who wouldn't be able to sing with a voice like that?

"I- just- I woke up way too late because my alarm clock didn't go off and I only had time for a really really short shower without washing my hair properly and then I only ate one apple! Only one apple! I bet you can hear my stomach grumbling! And I didn't even have time to brush my hair, only dried it a little and I couldn't drink a coffe and yeah. That's pretty much it," Louis rambles off and blushes furiously. He is desperate, so fucking desperate.

"But your hair looks great," Harry says quietly, making Louis blush even deeper. "Bet it smells nice as well." He suddenly leans in and freaking sniffs at Louis' hair, having the poor boy breathing heavily and nearly starting to shake.

"Anyways," Harry pulls away and speaks up a little, Louis coming back and out of his haze. "Maybe we should eat something first? Drink a tea, coffe, and then you could start showing me around?"

"Sounds good, yeah. There's a lovely café near school. Just about a five minute walk," Louis nods. "But I'm going to show you your classroom the very first. Was the highlight of my day when I started working here."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Harry's eyes light up and Louis knows that this boy is the most adorable one he's ever met.

They go just around the corner, Louis having memorised where Harry's classroom is during the weekend. In between the e-mailing with Harry, of course.

"So, you're an English teacher like me, right?" Louis asks up and the silence of only their shoes squeaking on the floor is broken.

"Yeah, but to be honest, I hated English classes like hell when I was in high school myself," Harry laughs and looks a little down at Louis, since he's the smaller one.

"Really? I liked them quite a lot," Louis admits and chuckles a little as well.

"Well, I didn't until I once read a book that was so incredible horrible written, that I needed to correct that. And- and I just started writing more and more, you know only short stories. And I loved it. It was amazing! I was always the one with only like two friends, what didn't bother me, but I was home quite a lot and wrote short stories. Just for me, no one else ever read them. Only Gemma once, but I didn't realise until she ran over to me and yelled at me for not publishing these 'pieces of art'." Harry's head is a little red and Louis is smiling.

"Your girlfriend seems nice." He says, testing the waters, and Harry's eyes furrow.

Please, please, please. Louis is begging silently.

"What? Girlfriend?"

"Gemma, I thought-" Louis is cut off from Harry, who is laughing loudly. "Shh! Here are kids trying to learn," the blue eyed man grins, pleased to get the reaction he wanted.

"Here's your classroom, Harry." Louis points to a closed door and hands Harry the key he has, which is for every classroom.

"Oh, great," Harry is biting his lip while unlocking and when he has the door opened he looks at Louis expectingly.

"Hm, what?"

"Should I carry you over the doorwa-"

"Don't you dare even consider it, young Harold!" Louis cuts him off and Harry starts to chuckle.

"Harold? And what's with young. I'm not that young anymore," Harry answers.

"Firtsly, I bet Harold is your real name. And secondly, how old are you, then?" Louis asks him with a small bllush covering his cheeks.

"Firstly, my-" Harry is cut off immediately by a fakely fuming Louis.

"Don't you dare mock me!" he spits out and Harry just shakes his head.

"Okay, so. My name is Harry and I am twenty-six years old."

"Okay, so. My name is Louis and I am twenty-eight years old."

"You told me not to mock you. Why on earth are you allowed to mock me then?" Harry raises his eyebrow while Louis just rolls his pretty blue eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we are writing an exam in there. Could you maybe be a little quieter?" A student comes out of the classroom on the opposite side of the hallway and asks the quietly, while both man are blushing in a deep shade of red.

"Of course," Harry and Louis say at the same time, causing their cheeks to turns even darker. The student just chuckles and dissapears back in the classrom.

But Harry is still not going into his classroom.

"Oh, don't you dare," Louis just huffs with a small smile playing on his lips, before he pushes Harry to the side and enters the classroom.

"Ey, I wanted to be the first one gooing in here," Harry whines as he closes the door behind them.

"You sure you are twenty-six and not five? And by the way, a teacher was here before and tons of classes as well," Louis challenges and Harry lets out a soft whine again.

Louis really shouldn't be thinking about Harry making these sounds in other situations, really not. He just can't help himself.

Harry puts his bag in the front desk, seeming to have completely forgotten that Louis is there as well while he looks around the big room that is kind of his office now. He smiles, probably picturing how he is going to decorate it. Harry looks like one who likes to decorat everything possible, make every thing pretty.

"Louis?" Louis snaps out of his trance with an even deeper blush on his cheeks than he had just a minute ago. "Louis, what does your own classrom look like?"

Louis walks over to Harry, behind the teachers desk, and pictures him being on his own classrom.

"Well, it's kind of the same, but the curtains are a little newer and have a light green colour. Uhm, I have a plant over there, a palm tree and a few pictures of my little sisters on my desk. I- wait... My walls are painted white, but not the cold white, it's kind of creamy, y'know?" Louis explains and Harry nods.

"That sounds great. Did you do it yourself?"

"Not entirely, Lottie, my oldest little sister, helped me a little," he chuckles a little at the memories of Lottie and him trying to reach the walls up to the ceiling and having to stand a lot on tables. "We can look at it later, if you want to. When it's lunchtime or something and there's no classes in there."

"I'd love to. But, lets get something to eat. I'm a little hungry as well, haven't eaten all that much this morning. I was so exited." Harry laughs.

"Can I just put my bag here?"

"Of course," Harry nods, smiling.

Louis puts his bag next to Harry's on the desk and takes out his wallet, placing it in his jacket pocket.

"Oh, and Louis?" Louis whirls around to meet Harry's shining green but wild eyes. "For the record, Gemma's my sister. And I'm not interested in girls," he smiles lightly.

Louis grin widens as he winks playfully at Harry.

"Me neither, now c'mon. I need food." And Louis swears he hears Harry's breath hitch while he admits being gay.

# -

"Harry," Louis whines. "That's mine. You can't just steal all of my breakfast. I need to grow strong and tall!"

"You?" Harry nearly spits Louis's pancake on the table and it should be disgusting, but Louis finds it adorable. "You and tall? Please, Lou, you are not going to grow anymore. I'm sorry," Harry just shrugs his shoulders and contines eating Louis' pancakes.

"That was rude, Harry," Louis mumbles, a huge fake pout covering his lips.

"Aww, I'm sorry, babe. I didn't want to be rude. I bet you are gonna be so so so tall that I'll have to look up to even see your face."

"Yeah, I bet so too, _babe_ ," Louis mocks Harry, repeating the nickname he just used for him with a small grin on his face. The older one leans over to take one of Harry's sausages from his plate and eats it before Harry can say something.

"Hey," he just whines, and grabs another slice of Louis' pancakes with his fingers, but Louis was expecting that and reacts quickly. His hand closes around Harry's wrist and he wraps his lips around the small piece of pancake, his teeth tugging at it while he is looking Harry in the eyes. He swallows around Harry's pointer finger and thumb, before nibbling on the soft skin, pulling away with a small wink.

Harry's adams apple bobs and Louis smirks when Harry lets out a soft noise that sounds awfully close to a whimper. Louis continues eating with a pleased smile on his lips, Harry not moving or talking and barely even breathing.

"You are incredible quiet, Harry. What's the matter?" Louis cant contain his wide grin anymore and a second later he is laughing loudly, Harry just huffing.

"You little tease," he mumbles, before sighing and continuing to eat.

"Well, that's what you get from stealing my breakfast," Louis' look on his face is innocent, but Harry smirks, his dimples popping out, before he steals another piece of Louis' pancakes.

"Are you serious?" Louis sighs, rolling his eyes. But he looks content, really happy even. It's so easy to talk with Harry and to have fun with him, even though they are only eating. They understand each other so good, have so much in common, but are so different at the same time.

"You are teaching drama, I've heard," Harry starts a new converstion and Louis' eyes light up.

"Yeah, yeah. I love drama, I've acted in a few small movies, did a lot on stage in my school when I was the student." Louis is nodding.

"Are you still acting somewhere?"

"No, sadly not. But I had the chance to be a protagonist in quite a succesful movie. I didn't want to though, like, it was too much." The blue eyes boy shrugs.

"What do you mean? You could've become famous!" Harry seems shocked, he doesn't get why Louis wouldn't use such an opportunity.

"Well, that was the problem. I don't like the thought of being famous. Of course having fans would be an incredible feeling, but when you just want to go out shopping, you couldn't. And even if someone isn't that famous, there'd alway be someone who knows you. I hate the thought of it. And to be honest, I don't regret not saying yes." Louis explains Harry, who nods and starts to understand.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Not everyone is made for being famous, but you'd be so so popular. With your looks and all, y'know." Harry is smiling and Louis' breath hitches when he feels Harry's ankle rubbing against his shin.

Are they playing footsie now, or what?

"Thanks, I uhm, you're not so bad yourself, Harry," Louis feels a blush starting to form on his cheeks again. What is it with the blushing today?

"Thanks," Harry looks down at his lap shortly, before looking back up again.

"Do you want a dessert or something?" Louis asks as he closes the space between his shins and around Harry's ankle.

"For breakfast?" Harry looks a little puzzled at Louis, who nods quickly, his eyes shining. And who would Harry be to say no to such a face.

"They have the best chocolate cake you've ever eaten!" Louis sighs dreamily and raises his hand for a waitress to come here. When he meets the eye of one, she hurries over quickly.

"We'd like one slice of your chocolate cake." Louis smiles politely and Harry nods, smiling as well.

"Of course, I'm back in a second." And with that she dissappears again.

"You seriously need to try it, it's like heaven." Louis leans back while Harry strokes his ankle along Louis' foot and up a little.

Louis lets out a small giggle and Harry's eyes widen at the sound. It was freaking adorable. He's not saying anything though because Louis would only advoid giggling again.

Harry's hand is resting on the table between them and Louis reaches out to play with his fingers like a little kid. Harry opens his hand and Louis smiles shyly, straightening Harry's fingers and forming them to a fist.

"You teach sport?" Louis asks suddenly and Harry looks up from their hands and into Louis' eyes.

"Yeah," he says quietly while nodding. He doesn't know why, but anything too loud seems wrong right now. Louis is softly playing with his ringfinger as Harry is nodding, smiling to himself.

"Your- your hand is so big, why on earth is it so big? Geez," Louis mumbles, looking back up at Harry. "Look," he shows his the size differences of their hands by laying his smaller hand on top of Harry's.

Harry smiles at the cute boy who is so fascinated with Harry's hand. He squeezes Louis' delicate and soft hand lightly, rubbing circles on the backside of it. Louis is shuddering a little and Harry can feel it, making him grin a bit.

"Your chocolate cake?" The waitress from before comes over to their table with a delicious looking cake on the small table and two small forks right next to it. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" The waitress looks a bit unsure and Harry quickly shakes his head.

"No, don't worry." He squeezes Louis' hand again. "Me and my sugarpie were out of conversations anyway."

"Oh, okay."

If looks could kill, Harry would definitely be dead by now.

"Yeah, my little sweetums over here has been waiting to eat this cake the whole week already. Such sweet taste he has, really." Louis shakes his head, seeming completely serious about the situation as he kicks Harry under the table.

"Actually it's my fiacé who has been wanting to eat it for days. He just doesn't like to admit it," Harry says quitely but loud enough for Louis to hear, while stroking his tumb over the back of Louis' hand again. He sees out of the corner of his eyes that Louis is silently laughing and raising an eyebrow at Harry, who winks at him.

The waitress nods and quickly places the cake on the table, before smiling politely. "Hope you'll like it."

"No, we scared her off," Harry whines when she is out of sight. "It's begun to be so fun."

"Fiancé, Harry?" Louis is laughing louder now. "You know me for a few hours and are already proposing indirectly? I'm seriously sorry to say that, but I would like to have a long term relatioship before one of us proposes." He is still smirking lightly.

"We could do that," Harry mumbles so quietly that even Louis doesn't hear it.

"But why did you even do that that? I eat here nearly every day and now they'll always look weird at me. I bet the stuff is talking about us in the kitchen right now and laughing as well. I couldn't blame them though. But-" Louis has a mouth full of chocolate cake when he wants to continue talking, making him grunt.

"Kitchen talk?" Harry barks out a laugh, Louis' small hand still placed in Harry's as he takes the same fork and uses it to put more cake on it, placing it in his own mouth.

"Mhh," Harry moans at the taste of the chocolate cake, closing his eyes shortly while chewing and then swalliwing. "Wow, Lou. This is seriously delicious!" He grins and Louis', who still has his mouth full, eyes are shining at Harry's comment. He's glad that Harry likes the cake just as much as he does.

"It's great, isn't it?" Louis smiles and Harry nods. Louis' smiles even widens when he feels Harry foot stroking his shin again and he let's out a small giggle.

"You, Louis Tomlinson, are seriously adorable," Harry grins and it seems like he is making freaking heart eyes at Louis, who is melting under Harry's touches and look.

"Not adorable," Louis mumbles quietly, but somehow he doesn't complain about that. He would freak out with anyone else telling him he is adorable, but with Harry it is different. And that sounds completely cliché, but it feels as if they have known each other for ages by now. As if they have grown up together, shared every secret togehter, and trust each other so well. Louis loves this knew discovered feeling, he feels special when Harry looks at him. And that should be really weird, considering they have known each other for a few hours, but it is not. It's nice and Louis feels all soft and- and save with Harry. Not like an adult - who has to go back to work every day and who has to pay the rent for his flat and so many other bills - but like a teenages again, who fools around all the time and doesn't have to worry about anything too big.

"Louis?" Harry snaps Louis out of his trance again and has a fork with delicious cake waiting for him.

"Harry," Louis whines playfully. "I am no kid anymore." Which is totally ironically to what he just thought.

"I don't care. Here's comes the train. Chou- chou- chou- chou-" Louis rolls his eyes, before opening his mouth and letting Harry feed him. "There we go, baby. You're doing so well. Ah! I think I see a crumb there." Louis rolls his eyes. He should've expected that. Harry leans over the table and wipes the little crumb on Louis' lip away, before licking it off his finger.

"Harry, you are not gonna do that with our kids later," Louis says strictly, pointing his index finger at Harry with his eyebrow raised.

"And you said it's too early to talk about marriage. Now you bring up kids. Tse tse tse," Harry is shaking his head.

"Well, it's five minutes later now. So why not?" Louis is giggling while snapping the fork out of Harry's hand and feeding him with the last piece of cake.

"Aww," Harry coos once he's swallowed, adding. "You're giving up the last piece of the most delicious cake for your future husband and father of your kids. That's romantic," he sights and Louis is just rolling his eyes, already being used to Harry's behaviour.

"Erm, excuse me?" Louis is raising his hand to contact a waitress. "Could we have the bill please?"

"Of course, one second," she ansers while smiling.

Louis is puting his hand back in Harry's and the taller man smiles warmly. He was about to say something and opens his mouth, when the waitress returns with the bill.

Louis giggles cutely at Harry's puzzled face and squeezes his hand.

"It's 17.45 pounds," she smiles at their gesture as she puts the bill on the table.

"I'm gonna pay," Louis says quickly and pulls out his wallet at the same time Harry does.

"I got it, babe." Harry shakes his head and hands the waitress 20 pounds.

"No, I- ugh" Louis shrinks back in his seat, stucking his bottom lip out like a little kid.

"It's alright, Lou," Harry ressures him and Louis sights, before nodding at the waitress who laughs.

"You two are cute together," she winks at them and Harry smirks, before leaning over the table and pressing his lips to Louis'.

The smaller teacher nearly shrieks because of the shock but he feels Harry's soft lips on his, not moving, just staying there. He also feels Harry's big hand on the back of his neck, pulling him into the kiss while his other hand is intertwining fingers with Louis. Louis' free hand finds its way to Harry soft and silky long hair, whining softly against Harry's lips as he feels the curls between his fingers.

After a few moments Harry pulls away and of course it wasn't long, but for Louis is was way too short. He whines again, but this time out of displeasure, making Harry just laugh and wink.

When they look around, the waitress isn't even standing there anymore and Louis blushes lightly when he realises what just happened.

"H-Harry," Louis stutters out. "Why did you do this. For all you know, I could have a bofriend," Harry's lips look deliciously red and he wants to kiss them again so so so badly.

Harry stands up and hands Louis his jacket while he puts on his own. "I know that you don't," Harry just answers with a small smirk playing on his lips.

Louis just smiles lightly, before he stands up as well and puts on his jacket too. He doesn't know what he is doing until only a few inches separate his and Harry's faces. Then he just lurches forewards and presses their lips together in a desparate but still sweet kiss. Louis's arms sneak around Harry's neck and Harry's wrap around Louis' waist, pressing their body's closely together. Louis' lips start moving against Harry's in a slow pace and Harry smiles while he responds the slow kiss.

Louis parts his lips when Harry licks over his bottom one, nearly moaning into Harry's mouth. Harry's grip around him tightenes and theres not even a little air separating them anymore.

"We gotta- we need to-" Louis pants as he pulls away from Harry. "I need to show you the school. We're already quite late."

"I know, I know. Just one more kiss? Ple-" Harry can't finish the sentence, because of Louis silencing him with the press of his lips on his. Harry smiles into the kiss and pulls Louis closer to him, their bodies colliding softly while Harry lets out a pleased sound.

"Now we really gotta go though," Louis smiles up at Harry after he pulls away, their chest still pressed together.

"Yeah, c'mon," Harry nods, but he leans in one more time, pecking Louis on his mouth shortly and smiling when Louis is chasing after his lips. "Nuh- uh," Harry shakes his head, grinning like an idiot. "You said yourself that we're late."

Louis grumbles something incoherent, before nodding and sighting. "Then c'mon, Harold." He feels so light and giddy and happy and he hasn't felt like this in a really long time. Louis knows that it shouldn't be this easy, this early, that they shouldn't feel like they are made for each other after a few hours, but he honsetly doesn't care. It seems like Harry likes it too and Louis wants to capture this feeling, wants to feel so free for the rest of his goddamn life and if Harry is making him feel like this, then he can't change it. He is just doing what feels right, and that is taking Harry's big and soft hand in his and walk out of this café after pecking Harry for one last time.

So that's what he does.

"Harry?" Louis asks quietly as they walk down the streets to the school, both men in a happy mood.

"Hm?" The taller one just hums, turning his head lightly to Louis and blinking because of the kind-of-warm-late-summer-sun.

"Uh... I- I just wanted to aks what you want to know first when we get back to school. Like, where every room is, the shortest way to the cafeteria, what the nicest and less disgusting food there is or what tricks the kids use mostly for cheating during an exam?" Louis makes himself sound steady again, knowing how to raise his voice that he doesn't sound like he is unsure of something and insecure.

Thank you, drama classes!

It just seems like he is so different around Harry. Of course he is sassy and has a sharp tougue when Harry is there, but he feels so small, so soft, so so insecure. He doesn't like this feeling, not at all. He is used to being the strong one, the only man around since he only has younger sister. But this is so different.

"Well, you could show me around the building at first, if that's okay?" Harry squeezes Louis' hand in his and the blue eyes are sparkling again.

"Of course," Louis nods, his smiles big and his teeth showing. "Just- we shouldn't walk hand in hand on your first day, now should we?"

"Why not?"

"Well, they are old enough to understand that and I'm not sure if you wanna come out on the first day, like y'know?" Louis tries to explain Harry, who just shakes his head.

"It's nice of you to worry about me, Lou. But, I've always been open about my sexuality and I don't wanna change that any time to be honest." Harry just shurgs his shoulders, still grinning widely, but then his expression changes to concerned. "If you don't wanna be seen with a guy though, that's totally fine."

"No, no," Louis laughs, his mouth opened and head thrown back, while his eyes are crinkling and Harry's eyes are about to be heart-shaped because of the fond look he gives Louis. "I don't care what others think about me. It's not like I officially outed myself to the whole school, but I think most of the kids know that already and the teachers do anyways, since a female one once tried hitting on me and I was... Well, let's say, not all that happy about it." Louis is laughing again and Harry joins him quickly.

"Alright," he is smiling down at the smaller teacher and Louis stops walking while standing on his tiptoes and pecking Harry's lips softly.

"By the way, they are all in their classes anyways," Louis mumbles against Harry plump lips, having Harry nod, before pulling away with a loud smacking noise.

"Show me the gym now, yeah?" Harry asks and Louis nods with his eyes shining and teeth showing because of the smile. And neither of them cares if they act like a married couple, both of them just enjoying the moment.

# -

"Well, and here we are again," Louis chuckles, leaning a little back against the warm hand on the small of his back. He just finished the tour through the school for Harry, most of the time being interrupted by small and short kisses and hands on his back or stomach or anywhere, really.

And, jesus, he can't get enough of it. Feels like he won't ever.

"Mh, Harry?" Louis hums, puckering his lips, and Harry quickly looks down at Louis and after looking around the hallways he leans down and captures their lips in a sweet kiss.

"Ya smell so good," Harry mumbles. He is talking against Louis' lips and the sounds are swallowed by Louis who is laughing into Harry's mouth now. HIs small hands are wandering to Harry's long and so incredible soft curls, before he tugs on them to get Harry closer to him. The taller one's hands roam over Louis' back and he quickly stumbles forward to press Louis against a wall as he starts kissing him harder.

"Harry," Louis sights and it's so soft, so quiet and he nearly doesn't even realised that he said this. But, it turns Harry on so incredible that he groans deeply, pressing his body fully against Louis'.

They hear high heels clicking on the floor and the sounds are becoming louder.

"Shit, shit, Lou," Harry groans again, this time because of annoyance though.

"The classroom on the left is empty I think," Louis get out of his red and swollen mouth and Harry chuckles.

"You think?"

"I know! I know it, okay? Now hurry and let's go there!" Louis whimpers and Harry nods quickly as he pulls Louis close to him and starts kissing him again, starting slowly. Louis is having none of that though and parts his lips as soon as Harry's mout touches his, sucking in his tongue. Their lips work together perfectly as Louis stumbles backwards and finds the doorknow with the hand behind his back.

They are so engulfed in this kiss that they don't even realise that the door isn't locked. But when they stumble into the room, it is already too late. The teachers are still kissing passionately when someone clears their throat and both of them look up.

"Oh," Louis swallows as he sees his senior english class sitting there and a few of them with their mouths opened while the others are bright red and the rest is giggling.

"The classroom on the left is empty I think, huh?" Harry chuckles and suddenly all of them are laughing loudly and even Louis is giggling a little.

"I thought, you don't have a boyfriend, Mr. T," someone yells over the crowd.

"Well, we a-" Louis starts but Harry leans down to whisper something in his ear.

"Let them believe it, Lou. It'll make the explaining easier. And by the way, when we get together it won't be so complicated." Harry winks when he pulls away and if Louis' face was pink beofre, now he is completely red.

"When we get together?"

"If! If, I meant 'if'," Harry corrects himself quietly.

"No, 'when' sounds great," Louis is the one winking now as he takes Harry's hand in his and grins.

"Why on earth are you so loud? I thought you are old enou-" A teacher with grey hair, but still lively eyes comes into the room, but when he sees Harry and Louis in the middle of his class with their fingers intertwined he stops talking.

"I'm sorry, we were just about to go anyways," Louis exuses them and smiles at the teacher, before rushing out of the room and tugging Harry behind him.

"Love, love, wait!" Harry exclaims and laughs whe he seems Louis' red face, after shutting the door.

"Good, that was embarassing!" Louis is laughing too now, his head thrown back as he lets out the happy sounds.

"Yeah, guess it was. Still the best new day at work I could've ever imagined." Harry's eyes are shining even brighter than before.

"Oh, was it now?" Louis grins slyly, wrapping his hands around Harry's neck and stepping on his tippy toes.

"Yes. Yes, it definitely was."

And with that he presses his lips to Louis' still pink and swollen ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are making me smile  
> tumblr: 18roses


End file.
